dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riblett
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Prison Planet Saga" |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Tuffle Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 774 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Prison Planet |Occupation= Prisoner |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Unnamed mother Unnamed Saiyan (father) Prison Planet Guards (trainers) }} Riblett is a Saiyan-Tuffle Hybrid and the son of a Tuffle from Universe 2. Appearance Riblett has green hair (Hair type 26 from Xenoverse 2) and red eyes with a scar over his right eye, and green moustache and goatee (mouth/jaw type 20 from Xenoverse 2). He is well-built and quite tall. (Height 4 from Xenoverse 2 and Body Type 3 also from XV2) Riblett wears dark green boots and dark green armor that covers his arms, torso, and legs along with dark green gauntlets. His armour is damage-resistant and ki-resistant; allowing him to survive most attacks and comes with a retractable helmet. Under his armour; he wears a silver jumpsuit and lime-green gloves and socks. Personality Riblett is intelligent as he was able to make his armour while captured on the Prison Planet which included a retractable helmet. However, he also seems to despise weakness, as he killed a bunch of Prison Guards for their lack of strength while also despising the less intelligent. He has shown respect for Goku's power, but mocks him for his lack of education. Biography Background At some point a Tuffle from Universe 2 was able to used a Cube in order to get to Universe 7 and stole technology from the Humans. However, she encountered from a Saiyan from Universe 7 and conceived a child while she was completing her mission. However, upon learning that Riblet was from the past - the child and mother was taken to the Prison Planet for crimes against nature. Gaecaife's Prison Planet While on Gaecaife's Prison Planet; Riblett was forced to undergo rigorous training everyday for the time he remains on the planet. As a result Riblett was able to gain powers that even surpassed Goku during the Cell Games. However, he was able to further his powers and unlock Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. Techniques *Flight - The ability to flight with the use of ki *Ki Blast Forms and Transformations Great Ape As Riblett possesses a tail; he is able to transform into a Great Ape after absorbing enough blutz waves. Super Saiyan Riblett transformed into a Super Saiyan after his mother was killed by Guard of the Prison Planet. While in this form; his hair tie burns off allowing his hair to spike up while gaining an increase of power. Super Saiyan 2 Riblett was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2 through intense rage and later learned to control it through intense training. While in this form; his hair becomes rigid and shoots directly upwards while he has only three bangs hanging down in front of his face. Super Saiyan 3 Through constant training; Riblett was able to achieve Super Saiyan 3 and even mastered the form to point that he was confident in using it despite the energy and stamina drain the form possessed. Trivia *Riblett's name comes from a cut of pork. Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Saiyans